This invention relates to binders for holding paper and the like and, more particularly, to releasable spacing means for the covers of a binder in which the covers may be spaced in a substantially parallel relationship for stacking and standing of several binders while maintaining the covers in a closed position.
Binders for holding loose leaf paper and the like are well known in the art. Such binders generally comprise a first front cover and a second back cover, both of which are hingedly attached to a common spine. Paper retention means such as the well-known two and three rings which may be opened and closed to receive paper are generally affixed to the spine between the front and back covers.
The storing of such binders is problematic. This is because when a binder is less than full of paper or the like, as is often the case, the edges of the covers opposite the spine tend to converge toward each other making stacking and other storage systems where it is desired to place several binders in a substantially parallel relationship awkward. Standing such binders in an upright orientation next to one another on a shelf or on their spines in a filing drawer is likewise difficult as the binders collapse into closed positions in which the covers are not substantially parallel. Even standing one binder alone on a shelf is difficult when the first and second cover members are not substantially parallel. Such binders also will not remain stacked flat in a pile as they tend to slide apart from each other.
A number of attempts have been made to provide stackable or standable binders. Boxes for receiving binders allowing for stacking and standing of binders are known but do not maintain the first and second covers of the binders closed in a substantially parallel relationship. U.S. Pat. No. 5,002,416 discloses a spacer for the covers of a binder. A spacing element having a base portion is affixed to the inside surface of one of the covers. When the binder is closed the transversely extending portion of the spacing element contacts the opposing cover thereby preventing the binder from fully closing. However, the spacer element shown in this patent does not disclose releasable spacing means nor means for maintaining the binder closed for storage or stacking.
The difficulties in the prior art are substantially eliminated by the present invention.